Silent Lover
by Moo Moo Valentine
Summary: A certain red haired turk found himself in a situation he never expected to be in...One shot tifaxreno pairing


**Author's note: A Reno and Tifa fanfic…hope you'll like it, dedicated to my very pretty friend Joaquin075 in returned for the most stunning website she dedicated to me.This is my very first fanfic so please be nice when you guys rate it...enjoy**

He cocked his head consciously from side to side, adjusting the collar of his white shirt, as the bristly wind bit into his bone.

His eyes blinked a couple of times tuning to the lack of light intensity.

He glanced at the car's digital clock

_2.00 AM_

He shifted his position, cursing himself as he did so.

He must have fallen asleep, the last time he remembered reading the clock was at 9.00 pm

He placed a hand on the steering wheel and began drumming gently against it, smiling ruefully as he did so.

His eyes drifted towards the bar, he missed her tonight. He missed the sight of her…even though it was just a glimpse of her, locking 7th Heaven for the night…it was one of the memorable moments in his life.

His turquoise iris fell on the spot where Fenrir was usually parked up for the night.

_Not there…._

Where the hell could the blonde Mako eyed pageant be?

Does it ever occur to dumb ass how she must have felt waiting for him through the whole night alone?

The nutty Mako must have taken her presence for granted.

The Red haired Turk sighed, He studied the vague outline of the door of the bar, and noticed something was wrong.

He propped himself hastily, for once the door wasn't properly bolted, in fact the haughty breeze was playing with it swinging it to and fro on its hinges and a few strands of rays sipped into the murk of the Midgar morn.

_Where is she?_

It wasn't like Tifa to be that careless; nor was it like her to be late, especially when it comes to locking up the bar for the night.

He jumped swiftly out of his sleek car, and steadied himself on the tarmac.

Reno glanced one last time, making sure that the Sephiroth clone was not around to ruin his moment with her and strode professionally as though he was on some sort of mission.

The moment he pushed the door, the intoxicating smell of beer hit him. He stood for a while studying the place.

Wine glasses neatly stacked up in a homemade cabinet; Odd framed pictures hanging off the side wall, and little lanterns like lamp hung delicately above the boundary of the bar pooling fluorescent rays over a sleeping figure.

Raven strands sweeps on the floor, familiar black boots and overall

Tifa…

HE quickened his pace and stooped by her side, drinking in every detailed of her as though she was a masterpiece.

She looked as though she had fallen asleep, cheek leaning against the waxed checkered floor, thick lashes drawn shut, fingers curled tightly as though she had been pummeling against the floor.

He placed a finger on her neck feeling for a pulse…

The beat was strong and steady

He lifted her into his arm cradling her as though she was a baby. As he did so her face fell into the crook of his neck.

Adrenaline over flooded his blood, his pale fingers tingled spontaneously underneath her weight…the feeling was foreign to him and he could not make out why he suddenly felt so queer.

As he made his way up the stairs slowly into a small room with a single bed, he could feel her nuzzling against his collar bone as though she was snuggling against him, and her familiar vanilla scent on her skin drowned by her sweet boozed breathe.

He took his time, as he placed her on the bed gently so she doesn't wake from her deep slumber.

Reno straightened up from the bed, trying not to think of the warmth radiance that he missed from her body.

He tucked her in, and pushed back the raven fringes from her doll like face and studied her once more.

She gripped his finger; He jumped surprised by her sudden reflex.

"Don't go… don't go please don't leave me alone" she murmured just above a whisper.

He flushed infuriatingly but was too stunned to do anything else; instead he stood by her bedside and waited.

As he traced her rosebud cheek, he felt a sudden uncontrollable force urging him to just for once kiss her…

Reno the Turk for once in his lifetime hesitated, before lowering his face closers to her. As though she was responding to him, she shook her head restlessly from side to side

"Cloud…" she whisper "Cloud…I love you Cloud"

He stopped in midair, it was as though the spell was broken and he was awoken from a fairy tale dream.

He couldn't help a slight Mona Lisa smile, as he untangled his hands from hers and laying it delicately by her side.

He glanced at her one last time, before exiting the room. He descend into the bar, and grabbed a half bottle full of gin from the counter as he left, shutting the bar door behind him.

The banging of the heavy bar door woke her from her slumber. She propped up quickly, and a slight groan escapes from her as she did so.

She shook her head a few times before becoming conscious of her surrounding, she couldn't remember going up to her bedroom, she could recall sitting on the counter of the bar drinking; trying to drown her depression and sorrow.

She rose from her bed and went over to the window; her amber orb fell on the spot where Fenrir resides when its master is around.

_Not there…he's not home yet…again_

She sighed and tilted her head slightly and gaze further into the morn, a certain fleck of fiery tail caught her attention. She squinted her eyes, barely making out the outline of a certain redhead under the waltzing moonlight.

Giving up she returned to her bed, snuggling tightly against her blanket; dreaming of the ethereal red haired in the midst of the early morning mist.


End file.
